


Perpetual Anticipation

by andyouknowitis



Series: Into The Woods [4]
Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andyouknowitis/pseuds/andyouknowitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose tint my world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perpetual Anticipation

_What up, baby. Finally got a break while they re-set. I've bribed Calzone and the other dude I'm sharing this room with by springing for beers and carb blowout after we're done later. No one's eaten in three days. That's a fuckton of pizza. Told them I'm making an 'urgent call'. FaceTime now. Z._  
  
Zach hit send and grinned as his phone flashed with a response notification almost instantly.  
  
_So demanding. Curtain's down, soapstar. Already waiting, f. x_  
  
Zach's fingers itched as he tapped Snapchat open and sent a quick snap of himself beside the printout of his name on the door with the words 'Reoccurring Guest Star' written beneath. He added the words _bc fuck knows why to you thanks._  
  
He resisted the urge to remove the ubiquitous pink cap they were making him wear yet again. It wasn't worth the extra time they'd take to fix it when they called him back. He let the door close behind him and settled on the small couch in the corner of the room as he hit accept to the incoming FaceTime call. Frankie's pouting face filled the screen, his Marilyn voice at the ready. “Because you're bold, beautiful and have a banging body that all the babes wanna booty bang baby.” He kissed the screen and then pulled back with a laugh, switching to his own voice. “Wrap your tongue around that alliteration, Zachary.”

“Is that what we're calling your dick now? Okay. I'm in.”

“Really? I can't feel anything. Aw, sweetie. It's okay. I'm not a size queen.” He flicked a bored expression off-camera. “You just poke around in there. I'll be fine.”

“Ahaha. Funny as fuck, Franklin. How's that for alliteration? Me and my freaky friend here can go find one of those babes who knows a good thing when they see it.”

“Fine. Fine. Just let me watch. I'll narrate. Bonus points if Calafiore finally caves and joins the party.”

“You're a sick fuck, Grande.”

“If the dick pic fits...”

“Tight squeeze.”

“So all the boys tell me.”

“Hmmm. What boys exactly?”

Frankie winked at the camera. “All the other boys I play on Snapchat with, Zachary, of course.”  
  
Zach gasped dramatically. “Oh my God. Are you following other people's-” He pressed a hand to his mouth as he sniffed in a show of emotion. “Stories?”  
  
“What can I say? I like a tall tale or two.”

“I'll show you my tail.”

“Yeah you will. As soon as you get in the door tomorrow.”

Zach leaned in close to the camera, a whisper on his tongue. “Is that an order?”

Frankie tilted his head. “Do you want it to be?”

“You know I want it.”  
  
Frankie arched a brow. “If that's what you want.” He dropped his voice a register. “You'll get what's coming to you.”

Zach hunched his shoulders as a chill ran through him, his voice low. “Fuck.”

Frankie leaned in close to the screen. “You? Oh, I'm going to.”

“Mmmmm.” Zach scowled. “Fuck Dylan though. Remind me why I'm in fucking L.A. _again_? I told him to stop finding me jobs out of state.”

“You categorically _cannot_ fuck Dylan. Or anyone else for that matter. Cute as he is. And he finds you jobs, which is, in fact, his job, sweetie. You're the one who takes them. He's just the messenger.”

“You talking about how cute Dylan is is not how I pictured this call ending. And how do you know he's cute anyway? You think he's cute? Really? _Dylan?”_

“Wow, Elphaba. Pink goes good with green.”

“Wow, bitchcraft goes good with Frankie.”

Frankie laughed. “That's my middle name.” He blew a kiss and smiled even as Zach made a show of more scowling. “Aw, look at you. Trainer wheels are off. My trainee Broadway baby's all grown up and sassing me. Achievement.” He tilted his chin. “Now show me that banging bod before I go grab lunch. Gotta have something to get me through a two-show day, babe.”

Zach's mouth kicked up at the side. “I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

Frankie rolled his eyes. “And this is why I didn't get changed yet. Every time. Honestly, Zachary. Anyone would think you weren’t here to see all this last Saturday. Or opening night...or the whole week after that.”

“RANCE! TIME TO GET GRANDE'S DICK OUT OF YOUR MOUTH. WORK'S A CALLING.”

Zach bobbled the phone slightly and jumped up as Cody's voice boomed through the door. He heard the sound of rapping knuckles on it a couple of times before Cody stuck his head round the door, his hand covering his eyes. “Is it safe?” He dropped his hand with a grin. “They said they need us back in ten.” His glance dropped to the phone. “Hey, Frankie.”

“Hey, Cody. Zach hold up the phone so I can see what he's not wearing.”

Zach placed his hands on Cody's chest and promptly pushed him back out the doorway, before shutting the door in his face and leaning against it. He could hear Cody's laughter as he walked away. He lifted the phone again.

Frankie pouted. “Spoilsport.”

“Where's he's concerned, always. And why does he think it'd be your dick in my mouth anyway? Why couldn't my dick be in your mouth, huh?”

“Likely just wish fulfilment, Z. He's probably pictured my dick a lot more than yours, let's be real.”

“Jesus. First Dylan. Then Cody.”

“If we're speaking order of preference, then yes, same.” Frankie raised an eyebrow. “Wait, is Jesus included in this?”

“What the fuck? No. Ewww, pass the brain bleach. On all counts.” Zach tilted his head. “Although if my choice was between the three of them....”

Frankie cackled. “Noted. I'm just yanking your chain, baby. Speaking of-” He brought his mouth close to the screen. “No coming til you get here tomorrow, Zach. You know I'll know.”

Zach moaned softly in the back of his throat. “You're a hard man, Frankie J. Grande.”

“That's Frankie Bitchcraft Grande, to you. And yes. For you, I am.”

“Zach laughed “Okay. Okay.” He tilted the phone to take in his own chest and abs, and wiggled his hips a little. “See me shiver, baby.”

Frankie made a sound of appreciation. “Mmmmhmmm. Alright, that's worth a snap or two”  
  
“Babe, just show me now. Quick, I gotta go.”  
  
It was Frankie's turn to smirk. “Nope. Later, baby. Love you.” The screen went blank. Zach stared at his phone, his mouth open. He was slightly mollified when the phone buzzed with a new Snapchat notification a minute later. It was a snap and wiggle of Frankie's costume clad body from his sexy shoulders to just below his ass and hips. The note was brief.

_Anticip........_

Zach laughed out loud and tossed his phone back in his bag, before heading quickly back toward set. He was still smiling even as he was rerouted to a chair for make-up touch-ups, and checked over for continuity.

For sure, it was.

*  
  
_24 Hours Later_  
  
It’s curtain calls and pride in his eyes as he follows Frankie down narrow hallways to his, thankfully solitary this time, dressing room.  
  
Frankie was speaking and Zach couldn't take his eyes off him. Didn't want to. “Um, hello, Z. Even if I didn’t notice, which I did, the ensemble girls always do. They think it’s hilarious.”  
  
Zach took his cue. “Oh, so you do mention your boyfriend to the adoring masses then?”  
  
“No. I just listen and occasionally correct them when they’re discussing the size of your...talent.”  
  
“As if my talent is up for discussion.”  
  
“Your talent is alwa-"  
  
“Shut up, Franklin. And I was not singing along!”  
  
“Yes you were, Zachary. You were mouthing all the words so as good as.”  
  
“So what if I was?”  
  
“So what if it’s cute?”  
  
“So why are we still talking?”  
  
And then it's Frankie tugging him by his shirt and through the door and to the floor. It’s dusty floorboards, and old rugs, and the smell of flowers, and greasepaint past, and "A week away from you is too long," and face kisses, and "God, I missed you _so so so_ much."

Frankie made short work of slipping Zach's shirt off his shoulders as he straddled him, lips still brushing around his neck and face, but evading his mouth when Zach leaned up for a kiss. “Not yet.” His eyebrows shot up as he inched the jeans down Zach's hips. “Oh. Ohhhhh. Well done, Zachary. Clever boy.” He ran his lips down his chest, pressing noisy kisses as he went. They skimmed along the edge of the signature gold lamé shorts. Tight as a second skin. Frankie licked a trail along the curve of his hip and then his pelvic bone, mouth meeting fabric. “The best.” He drew back up and shifted his leg back over so he was kneeling beside him. He tapped Zach's thigh. “On your knees, baby. Quickly, now.”

Zach made short work of complying, his knees eased apart, forehead grazing his forearms, as he arched his back. “Now. Please, now.”

Frankie tugged his bag toward him by the strap and rifled around inside, until he found the necessary. He adjusted his clothing and snapped open the lube, coating himself and his fingers liberally, before slipping his hand beneath the thin, gold fabric. Zach's breath shuddered out at the contact. Frankie worked his fingers in him swiftly, his mouth playing along Zach's ear as he pulled him closer, his chest pressed tightly to him, so they're skin to skin. “You ready, pretty boy? You here just for me, hmmm?”

“Yes. Yes, Frankie. Please. Do it. I'm ready. I got ready for you. I can take it.”

Frankie nipped his ear as he tugged the shorts aside. Slid home. “Yes, you can.”

And he’s hot and hard and inside. It’s pleasure and heat and Frankie's lips on the nape of Zach's neck. The scratch of his costume against his back. It's short, quiet gasps at the snap of Frankie's hips. A tumble forward when Zach loses his balance. Frankie tightened his grip, and slid his hand down Zach's chest to palm his cock through those sexy as fuck shorts. “This is what you wanted baby, isn't it? You were made just for me, weren't you?” He slipped his fingers inside the waistband, until it's Zach, warm and so fucking ready, so gone, in his hands. “So, good.”  
  
“Fuck, Frankie. I can’t hold on. I can't. I can't.”  
  
Frankie's mouth is hot on his ear. “So, don’t.”  
  
There’s pressure and reaching back, and holding on, and tugging at that lace and ribbon, and everything he can reach, and "God yes", and "Oh fuck, oh fuck, Frankie, please yes, right there. Right fucking there. Fuck. You're amazing. Fuck." Then pausing and catching breath and "I need to go, baby." And soon it's "God yes, feel so good, baby, so good,. The best, the fucking best. Oh God. Fuck. Yes, Zach. Yes. I love you. I love you. Love you." It’s limp arms, and weak knees, and rolling to the floor, and heavy breathing, and Zach's head on Frankie's chest, and a murmured “Dammit, Zach you did it again,” as the dust settles around them.  
  
Zach attempted to lift his head, but thought better of it, his voice a sleepy mumble. “What I do?”  
  
“Snapped the buttons off my corset, _again._ Wardrobe are gonna fucking castrate me.”  
  
He lifted his head at that. “Well that would not be good news for me.” He pressed kisses along the neckline of the offending item. “Can I help it if you're fucking sexy in this? I did not anticipate my boyfriend in lingerie being a thing. Can’t they fix them? Stitch them back on?”  
  
“They already have. _Twice._ Once is an accident, twice is careless, three times? Someone’s getting screwed in their dressing room.”  
  
Zach settled his head back down and smiled against his skin. “So bill me. Let me buy it. It'll be an investment. Wear it round the kitchen at home. It'll pay for itself in orgasms.”  
  
“These are specially designed, Zach. They can't just be replaced you know? All the extra diamanté and frippery they've added as it's me? Not cheap. You and your hard-on need to chill when we do this, or I’m setting wardrobe on you.”  
  
“Do they all have costumes like yours?”  
  
“Oow! Jesus, Frankie.”  
  
“Behave then.”  
  
“With you around, not possible.” Did you have to pinch me on my ass though? Like, Jesus. Tender area.”  
  
It’s a hand in his hair and comfortable silence, just Frankie's heartbeat against his ear.  
  
“Zach?”  
  
“Mmmm?”  
  
“Where'd you get the Rocky shorts?”

Zach laughed and lifted his head again. “Guess.”

Frankie's eyes widened. “You didn't.”

“They love me down there. I keep them in button sewing work.”

“You asked wardrobe for gold booty shorts and they _gave them_ to you? Oh my God. You asked a wardrobe department on a _Broadway_ show for booty shorts, Zach. Gold lamé booty shorts. And then you wore them, while you had sex with the leading man on the floor. Who even are you?”

Zach just grinned. “Your very significant, booty short wearing, other?"

Frankie laughed and threaded his fingers through his hair. “Look at you. Clearly, my work here is done.” He shook his head. “Fuck. If they didn't think we were having in sex in here before, they do now.”

Zach glanced at the door. “This is us. They're probably listening. Maybe taking bets. I mean we're not officially done yet.”

Frankie's eyebrows rose. “We're not?”

Zach leaned down and nibbled his ear, before whispering the two syllables that had gotten him through the night before. “...Ppppppation.”  
  
Frankie shook with mirth against him, his laugh echoing around the old room. It’s choking, and dust up his nose, and laughing so hard, "I can’t." It's holding onto each other like children as the spasms overcome them, and they fall into each other all over again. It’s the laughter of the you make me feel young and we're free. The kind that lingers and echoes up toward the that little patch of Earth between 42nd and 53rd, and into the bright lights of the night.

*

**Author's Note:**

> By some quirk of Frankie loving of all kinds fate I'd started writing this just as people on the tumblr tag were talking about it, so here it is: The Rocky Horror Zankie Show.
> 
> If you like you know what to do x
> 
> To those who have left comments and kudos thank you muchly, it really helps let me know that it's being enjoyed, and if I'm on the mark. Thank you to all those who have just taken the time to read as well, even if it's not your kind of thing, it's all much appreciated. 
> 
> tumblr: andyouknowitis


End file.
